Oh por, Chocolate Afrodisiaco
by Vampisandi
Summary: ¡Cuidado! Estos chocolates contienen una poción afrodisiaca. Consumidos en grandes cantidades pueden provocar gran excitación sexual. Traducción. DracoXHarry. One-Shot.


Autora: clarex_ama

Link al original: h t t p :// clarex-ama. livejournal. com / 11305. html (sin espacios)

Advertencias: Slash

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este fic sólo está escrito y traducido por diversión, no hay ganancia alguna…

N/A: ¡Gente! Este es el resultado del aburrimiento. Es una mezcla estúpida de tensión sexual, polvo, chocolates, un almacén y una bomba apestosa.

N/T: Sorry for the delay clarex!! You can kill me now. Esta traducción nunca hubiera sido publicada si no fuera por Loredi que fungió como extraordinaria Beta!!! Bueno este fic originalmente iba a ser publicado para el cumpleaños de Helena Dax pero por razones de administración XD no se pudo y Helena tuvo que ir compartiéndolo con todas las personas que gustan del drarry y que les debo regalos.

Oh por… chocolate afrodisiaco

Era un bonito día, en verdad hermoso en opinión de Harry. El cielo era azul con gordas y pequeñas nubes flotando alrededor como bolas de algodón de azúcar y, en medio colgaba el sol, grande y omnipotente, brillaba y mandaba rayos cálidos hacia la tierra.

Era un día perfecto para pasar afuera y para un viaje de fin de semana a Hogsmeade.

Harry sonreía ampliamente al igual que sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione. Los tres adolescentes caminaban por la calle principal de Hogsmeade. Todos a su alrededor, brujas y magos conversaban animadamente entre ellos y disfrutaban la tarde soleada.

Las manos de Ron, Hermione y las de Harry cargaban varias bolsas y paquetes de sus compras. Ahora iban con dirección a las tres escobas para almorzar.

Oh sí, todo era absolutamente perfecto… al menos empezó de ese modo.

—Oye Hermione, tiraste algo— los tres estudiantes se dieron la vuelta y miraron hacia la fuente del grito.

Tras ellos estaba Neville que hacía jogging, su entrenamiento. Sus mejillas redondas estaban coloreadas de puntos rojos por culpa del ejercicio.

— ¿Qué pasa compañero? —preguntó Ron amistosamente cuando Neville llegó con ellos.

Neville extendió su mano y les enseñó la pluma rota descansando en su mano.

—Tiraste esto —dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione.

Hermione miró la pluma rota y suspiró.

—Qué pena, la acabó de comprar. Bueno, gracias de todas formas — le sonrió al chico y tomó la pluma—. Parece que tendré que comprar una nueva.

— Realmente han comprado muchas cosas, chicos — señaló Neville sonriendo.

—Sí —dijo Harry y le enseñó las bolsas para demostrar lo obvio—. Acabamos de dejar Honeydukes. Están dando muestras gratis de sus nuevos productos, es genial.

—Oye Neville, tengo algo que mostrarte —dijo Ron entusiasmado, buscando entre el contenido de sus bolsas.

Sabiendo lo que venía (ya que Ron le había enseñado a bastante gente su compra nueva) Hermione negó con la cabeza y volteó hacia Harry.

—Esto va a tomar un rato. Mejor voy a comprar una pluma nueva mientras tanto. Nos veremos en las tres escobas ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió y observó a Hermione desaparecer en otra tienda.

Sin embargo, Ron estaba muy ocupado enseñándole a Neville su nueva bomba apestosa como para darse cuenta de la desaparición de Hermione.

—… Y dicen que es la bomba apestosa más poderosa hasta ahora. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Guau —dijo Neville, sonaba bastante impresionado—. ¿A qué huele?

—Bueno, esta huele a una mezcla de huevos podridos, viejos lavabos, orina de Pixie y alimento de Troll —explicó Ron con emoción. Neville miró la bomba apestosa con respeto.

— ¿Puedo sostenerla? —preguntó cuidadosamente. Ron, quien prácticamente brillaba por la atención brindada, le pasó la bomba a Neville.

Harry les sonrió a sus dos amigos, dándose cuenta de que Hermione había estado en lo correcto (como siempre): esto iba a tomar un rato. Podría terminar sus propias compras mientras Ron le hablaba a Neville sobre las maravillas de la bomba, cosa que Harry ya había oído unas cincuenta veces desde que el pelirrojo comprara la bomba.

—Te veo en las Tres Escobas —le dijo Harry a Ron, quien no parecía prestar atención. Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza, antes de darle la espalda a los dos gryffindors.

Estaba a tan sólo a unos cuantos metros cuando escuchó a Neville sollozar con terror. Harry se dio la vuelta con la varita en mano y vio en cámara lenta como la bomba apestosa resbalaba de los dedos sucios del chico. La bomba cayó a través del aire y llegó al suelo con un fuerte golpe sordo. Harry notó un atisbo de la cara pálida de Ron antes de que ambos chicos desaparecieran en la pesada y maloliente niebla verde que emergía de la bomba apestosa.

La niebla hedionda se difundió en el aire y se acercó a Harry, quien estaba cercano al punto. El hedor era insoportable, la gente alrededor gritó y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Alguien empujó a Harry, quien sintió el codo en sus costillas y luego se dio cuenta de que probablemente debía correr también.

Así que Harry corrió, serpenteando. Mientras escapaba de la gente, trataba de evitar el absorbente olor de la niebla.

Y era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo porque era una niebla hedionda bastante rápida. Harry corrió lo más rápido que pudo, esquivando extremidades que soltaban golpes y saltando sobre gente caída y tendida en el piso que esperaba a que la horrible nube verde los alcanzara.

Pero después de unos minutos, Harry se dio cuenta de que probablemente no era tan rápido, la niebla maloliente casi lo alcanzaba.

En un intento de salvarse antes de que fuera muy tarde, Harry viró a la izquierda y se lanzó hacia una puerta. Aterrizó en el piso polvoriento, enredado en su propia túnica y bolsas. Estaba aliviado cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse tras él.

Harry se puso de pie y sacudió el polvo de su túnica, tratando desesperadamente de liberar su pie de una bolsa de papel que se había pegado a su pierna.

— Vaya, vaya, suertudo de mí, ¿acaso no es el famoso San Potter? — una voz burlona arrastró las palabras.

— ¿Malfoy? —preguntó Harry sin creerlo.

—El mismo y el único. ¿Potter, te agrada verme? —El rubio slytherin se acercó a Harry mirándolo como si fuera algo desagradable debajo del zapato.

Harry respiró hondo.

—No exactamente, no —recogió sus bolsas y se dio la vuelta para irse, dándose cuenta que tal vez eso no era algo que debía hacer, a menos que quisiera ahogarse en ese horrible olor. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?

En vez de irse, Harry miró alrededor; estudiando el cuarto en el que se encontraban. Era alguna bodega, Harry reflexionó. Por todos lados cajas viejas y polvorientas se apilaban una sobre otra. El piso estaba hecho de piedra y sorprendentemente también estaba polvoriento. No había ventanas y la única luz provenía de una antorcha mágica la esquina más alejada del cuarto.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry depositando sus bolsas encima de una caja.

— ¿Tú qué crees, Potter? —bufó el mago rubio—. Lo mismo que tú, trataba de escapar de esa maldita bomba apestosa —arrugó la nariz para probar su punto.

Harry no supo que decir a eso, así que decidió que la conversación había terminado. Se sentó en una caja y esperó. Espero a que la niebla maloliente desapareciera para que pudiera dejar el cuarto y al molesto slytherin.

El único problema era que Malfoy no parecía tan entusiasta, en lo absoluto, por hacer la espera un rato agradable.

—Si no fuera por el imbécil de Longbottom… digo, ¿qué tan torpe se puede ser? ¡El estúpido idiota arrojó una bomba apestosa en medio de Hogsmeade! No puedo creer que no fuera seleccionado en Hufflepuff. —Los ojos grises del pálido chico brillaron maliciosamente y Harry sintió la ira crecer dentro de él pero, trató de ignorarlo. No tenía sentido pelear con Malfoy—. Pero claro, si la comadreja no la hubiera comprado, para empezar, no estaríamos en esta situación. El pobretón pelirrojo seguramente usó todos los ahorros de su familia para comprar esa mierda. Ahora todos los Weasley no podrán comer durante meses. Eso probablemente es algo bueno pues así tal vez estén tan exhaustos que no podrán reproducirse.

— Cállate —gruñó Harry rechinando los dientes. Había sacado su varita y le apuntaba a la. Malfoy no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para tomar su propia varita, así que Harry estaba en control de la situación—. ¿Cómo te atreves? No vuelvas a insultar a mis amigos de nuevo, tú desagradable cara de hurón. Si escucho otro graznido de ti, voy a hechizar tu trasero y no seas tan ingenuo como para creer que no lo haré.

Los ojos de Malfoy estaban fijos en la varita que estaba en la mano de Harry. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de sorpresa y miedo.

Harry bufó y se sentó en la caja de nuevo. Esto iba a ser un terrible tiempo de espera…

¿Cuánto llevaban ahí? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? Harry miró su reloj mágico. Oh, sólo quince minutos… que cansado.

Harry suspiró y estudió a Malfoy. El rubio se sentó en la orilla de otra caja al otro lado del cuarto. Se veía muy huraño, sentado ahí murmurando cosas junto con su respiración. Tal vez algo así como "Esperen a que mi padre se entere de esto" ó "Los Malfoy no nos sentamos en cajas sucias."

Harry negó con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado.

¿Tal vez ya era seguro salir? Seguramente el olor se iría rápido ¿no? Harry se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué haces? —espetó Malfoy.

—Reviso si es seguro afuera otra vez. No quiero sentarme aquí contigo todo el día —respondió Harry.

Podría abrir un poco la puerta, sacar la nariz, aspirar y ver si el olor aún seguí allí. Ese era su plan. Un poco simple, pero oye, no había necesidad de hacer las cosas más complicadas de lo necesario.

El único problema era que Harry no podía abrir la puerta…

—¿Qué pasa con esta puerta? ¿Por qué no abre? —Empujó fuerte, apretando su hombro contra la superficie, tratando de forzar la puerta a abrirse. Pero no funcionó.

—Trata con _Alohomora _—dijo Draco molesto, Harry movió la varita y dijo el hechizo pero nada pasó.

—Oh, por favor, déjame hacerlo —espetó Draco y se puso de pie, se abrió paso hasta donde estaba Harry y lo empujó para quitarlo. Después, aclaró su garganta y dijo el mismo hechizo… nada pasó.

—¿Estamos encerrados? —preguntó Harry un poco inseguro.

—Mmm, creo que lo estamos —ambos chicos se miraron con horror. Fantástico, justo lo que Harry necesitaba, estar encerrado en esa maldita bodega con el cara de hurón.

Draco se agachó y estudió la cerradura debajo del pomo de la puerta.

—Mmm —dijo pensativo.

—Mmm ¿qué?

—Conozco este cerrojo, tenemos uno así en la mansión, en uno de nuestros armarios de escobas.

Harry respiró aliviado.

—Entonces, ¿sabes abrirlo?

—Nop —dijo Draco y se puso de pie—. Solamente significa que sé que no podremos abrirlo desde adentro. Sólo se puede abrir desde afuera, así que significa que debemos esperar a que alguien abra la puerta desde afuera.

— ¡AYUDA! —Harry inmediatamente empezó a gritar. Golpeó la puerta con sus puños esperando que alguien lo escuchara y los dejara salir.

—No hay necesidad de que desperdicies tu hermosa voz de niña —se burló Draco—. Nadie te escuchará.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —riñó Harry cerrando los ojos retadoramente.

—Potter, por favor, usa las pocas neuronas que escondes debajo de ese horrible y enmarañado cabello que tienes —ironizó el rubio arrogantemente—. Claro que nadie te oirá, una bomba apestosa fue lanzada afuera de esa puerta hace media hora. ¡No es muy probable que haya gente cerca del área por las siguientes horas!

— Oh —dijo Harry, se sintió un poco tonto.

Esto no presagiaba nada bueno…

Harry estaba aburrido. Había dibujado pequeños hombres en el polvo, contado todas las piedras en la pared poniente y comido la mitad de los dulces que había comprado en Honeydukes. Malfoy también se veía aburrido. Estaba sentado con la espalda contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados, parecía como si tratara de dormir o algo.

La verdad es que se veía pacífico, o al menos lo más pacífico que un Malfoy pudiera verse. A Harry le gustaba más de esa manera.

Harry estaba por meter otro caramelo en su boca cuando oyó algo.

—¿Qué fue eso?— le preguntó a Draco, quien había abierto los ojos.

—Am… no lo sé —respondió Malfoy, evadiendo la mirada de Harry.

—¡Ahí está de nuevo! ¿Puedes escucharlo?

Harry se levantó y trató de localizar el sonido.

—Suena como un animal lastimado o algo así —consideró Harry.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, detente! —Malfoy, interrumpió bruscamente, un color rosa pintaba sus mejillas — ¡Es mi estómago! No comí en el almuerzo, ¿contento?

—Malfoy, ¿ese es tu estómago? —preguntó Harry, divertido—. Debes estar muy hambriento.

El estómago de Malfoy soltó otro rugido fuerte. El rubio gruñó y abrazó sus rodillas, tratando de mitigar el sonido.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse. Malfoy le dirigió una mirada de muerte pero el slytherin no parecía muy intimidante, así que sólo hizo que Harry riera aún más.

—¡Potter, cállate! ¡No es gracioso!

—Bien, bien, me detendré —dijo Harry entre risas.

Se sentó en el suelo otra vez, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿No puedes comer algo? No quiero escuchar los gritos de tu estómago toda la tarde.

—Jaja, muy gracioso ¿No crees que si tuviera algo de comer ya lo habría hecho?

— Toma, come esto —dijo Harry y le arrojó una caja de chocolate en la cara.

— ¡Ouch, detente! —Miró la caja—. ¿Se supone que debo estar agradecido? ¿Es un intento de salvarme? ¡No soy tu damisela en apuros! —su estómago soltó otro sonido.

— Bueno Malfoy, no debes agradecerme, sólo es una muestra gratis de Honeydukes y la caja está aplastada porque me senté en ella y, si no te la comes te obligaré. Tu estómago empieza a molestar.

Malfoy resopló. Parecía disgustado, pero entonces su estómago dio otro fuerte gruñido y abrió la caja.

Esos chocolates no estaban tan mal después de todo, pensó Draco, y se metió otro a la boca. Sabían dulces y maravillosos y, la consistencia era buena y jugosa. Lamió sus dedos y se comió otro. Mmm tenía que admitir que tenía gusto por el dulce.

Potter lo veía con una mirada engreída en el rostro. Estúpido Potter, siempre pensando que era mejor que Draco. No era culpa de Draco que no hubiera almorzado, en realidad era culpa de los estúpidos amigos de Potter. Hmpf…

Draco se comió otro chocolate y otro más y otro más… ¡Qué delicia!

Potter aún lo veía, idiota sin cerebro, aunque Draco podía entender el porqué, el era bastante atractivo.

El mismo Potter, no estaba tan mal tampoco, consideró Draco y se comió otro chocolate; sus ojos tenían un color interesante, eran profundos y honestos. Aunque sus lentes estaban horribles. Se comió otro chocolate.

Y su cabello… a Draco le gustaba ese color negro cuervo. ¡Pero era un desastre! Casi como si a penas se levantara de la cama… tan post sexo.

Bueno, el cabello post sexo era un poco sexy después de todo…

Draco se comió otro chocolate. Potter se levantó y empezó a deambular de aquí para allá, probablemente sentía las piernas dormidas.

Su cuerpo era alto y delgado. Draco estaba seguro de que había algunos buenos músculos escondidos debajo de su túnica. Aunque, no muy marcados, sólo un poco tonificado de una manera elegante. El muchacho jugaba quidditch después de todo.

Draco siguió metiéndose chocolates en la boca.

Tiene un buen trasero, pensó Draco, pero probablemente se vería mejor sin tanta ropa cubriéndolo.

Mmm… Potter desnudo.

A Draco le encantaría ayudarle a quitarse la ropa.

Potter estiró su cuerpo y Draco no pudo evitar imaginarse como se vería el chico gimiendo con placer, tendido en el suelo con Draco encima de él… mmm…

Joder, Potter era ardiente.

—¿Malfoy, estás bien? Estás babeando…

—¿Lo estoy? —preguntó el rubio ausente, sus ojos no dejaban a Harry.

—Am, sí.

Las pupilas de Malfoy estaban dilatadas y tenían un brillo de hambre en ellas. Bueno, eso no podía estar bien, Malfoy se había comido todos los chocolates ¿Cómo era posible que aún estuviera hambriento?

Harry se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Apretó su oído contra ella, trataba de oír si había algún movimiento afuera. No podía oír nada.

—Parece que vamos a estar aquí por un rato —suspiró irritado y se sentó de nuevo.

—Maldición —dijo el Slytherin sonriendo y no parecía decepcionado en lo absoluto. Eso era raro…

—Ehh, sí.

—Un silencio tenso flotó entre ellos.

—Er, ¿soy sólo yo o hace calor aquí? —dijo Harry después de un rato, jalando el cuello de su camisa.

—Sí, hace calor. ¿Tal vez deberías quitarte algo de ropa? A mí no me importaría…

—Gracias, creo… —dijo Harry un poco inseguro—. Pero creo que podré soportarlo.

Había algo raro en el comportamiento de Draco. Harry negó con la cabeza mentalmente. Draco de verdad se estaba comportando civilizadamente, debería estar agradecido que no estuvieran peleando y no asustándose por una mirada del rubio.

Estaba actuando como tonto…

Pero, ¿era solamente Harry, O el slytherin de verdad se veía decepcionado?

En un intento de pensar algo más, Harry se comió otro dulce.

—¿Sabe bien? —preguntó Draco con los ojos fijos en la boca de Harry. Harry se movió ligeramente en su asiento.

—Ehh, ¿quieres uno? —preguntó. Tal vez el otro chico de verdad seguía hambriento.

— Me encantaría —ronroneó Draco y se apresuró a acercarse a Harry.

¿Ronroneó? Harry nunca había escuchado a Draco ronronear… Confundido, Harry observó a Draco moverse más y más cerca… y más cerca. Harry trató hacerse hacia atrás discretamente, pero era casi imposible porque la pared estaba en el camino. En vez de eso, Harry terminó apretando su propia espalda contra la pared intentando poner una distancia decente entre ellos. Sin embargo, Malfoy parecía muy persistente invadiendo la burbuja personal de Harry.

—Malfoy, no es por ser grosero ni nada parecido pero ¿te podrías mover hacia atrás un poco? Estás invadiendo mi espacio personal. —Harry tragó mientras Malfoy avanzaba. Estaba de rodillas, con las manos en el suelo, cerca de las caderas de Harry y con la cara muy cerca de la de él.

—Dijiste que podría probarlo —susurró Draco apasionadamente, lamiendo sus labios. El corazón de Harry se aceleró, la sangre corría por sus venas a una velocidad increíble. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Ehh, sí, creo que lo dije —balbuceó Harry débilmente. Sus manos buscaron alrededor con desespero. Trataba de encontrar un dulce que darle a Draco para que el otro chico se fuera. Draco sólo sonrió y se acercó más. Harry podía sentir el aliento cálido del otro en sus mejillas y se sonrojó por completo.

Las manos de Harry se cerraron sobre algo que se sentía como la envoltura de un dulce.

—¡Toma! —casi gritó y presionó el dulce en la cara de Draco. Draco se sentó de cuclillas y lo tomó de las manos de Harry.

—Potter, esto sólo es la envoltura. —La tiró por atrás de sus hombros—. No quiero la envoltura, quiero el dulce.

Estaba tan cerca. ¿Por qué? ¿Esta era la nueva estrategia para hacer que Harry se sintiera incómodo? Porque si lo era estaba funcionando muy bien. Si no fuera porque Harry lo conocía mejor, hubiera dicho que Malfoy estaba seduciéndolo. En verdad ese era un pensamiento tonto.

—Hueles a caramelo —susurró el rubio en su oído. El sonido mandó temblores al cuerpo de Harry.

Harry estaba teniendo dificultades para pensar correctamente… se encontró pensando en cosas estúpidas como: "Mmm… Malfoy huele a chocolate" y "Sus ojos son como plata brillante" ¿De dónde venían esos pensamientos cursis? Y luego Draco hizo algo que logró que Harry detuviera la respiración en su garganta.

—Maldita sea, ¿Malfoy esa era tu _lengua?_ —el moreno prácticamente gritó, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó inocentemente el rubio y lo hizo otra vez. Su lengua giraba sobre un punto sensible justo bajo el oído de Harry.

— Y-yo. —De acuerdo ¡Malfoy definitivamente estaba seduciéndolo! —Si-n-no, ¡No! ¡Atrás, Malfoy! —Harry empujó al slyhterin, se puso de pie y corrió hacia el otro lado de la pequeña bodega. —¿Qué fue eso? —chilló, horrorizado.

—¿Qué fue qué? —dijo Draco sonriendo y parándose también.

—¡Esa…esa cosa que acabas de hacer!

—¿Qué cosa?

— ¡La _cosa_! ¡La cosa con la lengua!

— Oh, ¿te refieres a_ lamerte_? —dijo Draco seductoramente, usando su voz derecámara.

— ¡No hagas eso!

— ¿Qué no haga qué? —preguntó el rubio provocativamente y dio un paso adelante.

— ¡Eso! ¡Detente! ¿Por qué actúas así?

Draco se detuvo y pareció pensativo.

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes? De pronto estás caliente y te lanzas a tu archirrival ¿Y no lo sabes?

—¡No me mires así! No es mi culpa. Desde que comí esos malditos chocolates he estado con esta urgencia de quitarte la ropa y satisfacer mis fantasías contigo…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres quitarme…? Oh, por…

—Eres sexy cuando te estás hiperventilando, ¿lo sabías?

—Debe haber una explicación —murmuró Harry con pánico—. Una explicación… ¡Vamos, piensa Harry! Una razón… —Harry miró al rubio y a la caja vacía de chocolates. Debe haber una conexión… un momento… Malfoy dijo que se sintió caliente después de comerse los chocolates…

Harry corrió hacia la caja y le dio la vuelta para poder leer la parte de atrás:

_Advertencia: ¡Estos chocolates contienen poción afrodisiaca! Su consumo en grandes cantidades puede provocar gran excitación sexual._

Oh, mierda…

—Esto no es justo —chilló Draco acusadoramente—. Estoy bajo la influencia de una poción, como tú mismo lo expusiste. Al menos podrías dejarme tocarte.

—¡No! —dijo Harry firmemente con la varita apuntando al pecho del joven.

— Esto es muy egoísta de tu parte. Aquí estoy, pobre e inocente, sufriendo bajo un horrible hechizo. ¡Y tú ni siquiera me ayudas a salir de mi miseria! Se supone que ustedes los Gryffindors son nobles.

—Lo somos. Pero Malfoy, eso no significa que voy a dejarte violar mi cuerpo.

— No tengo que tocarte, podría tocarme mientras te miro.

— ¡No!

— Hmpf.

El rubio estaba sentado en el suelo, se veía muy malhumorado.

—¿Podrías al menos bajar tu varita? ¡No voy a violarte tan pronto como mires para otro lado!

Harry, vacilante, bajó su varita y se sentó en el suelo de nuevo. Malfoy estaba en lo correcto, estaba muy paranoico. Sólo porque Malfoy estaba sexualmente estimulado no significaba que iba a acosar a Harry más de lo que lo hacía en los días ordinarios. Bueno, al menos eso esperaba Harry…

—De acuerdo Malfoy, pero si piensas en acercarte de nuevo, ¡Voy a hechizar tu trasero!

—Ya dijiste eso.

—¡Pues, porque es cierto!

—Bien, no lo haré de nuevo… pero sé que te gustó… —dijo Draco y guiñó un ojo. Sí, ¡En verdad le guiñó un ojo a Harry!

—¡No es cierto! —dijo Harry molesto, mirando feo al otro chico.

—Oh sí, creo que te gusta la idea de mí lamiéndote, ¿no es así Potter? — fastidió Malfoy presuntuosamente.

—Sí, claro.

—Apuesto a que te hubiera encantado si te hubiera chupado también —susurró, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Harry.

Harry se encontró sonrojándose ¡de nuevo! Si Malfoy se callara…

—No, no lo haría y si dices una palabra más te hechizaré…

—El trasero, sí ya sé eso. Dios, Potter, realmente tienes algo con los traseros ¿no?

—Malfoy, te lo advierto —gruñó Harry irritado. La mano de la varita temblaba—. Si dices una palabra más, de verdad voy a maldecirte y no seas lo suficientemente estúpido para pensar que no seré severo contigo sólo porque comiste mucho chocolate.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos.

—Si me hechizas, te hechizo. No me mal interpretes Potter, sólo porque quiera follarte no significa que te amo. Y de todas formas esto es tu culpa. Tú fuiste el que me forzó a comerme esos chocolates.

—Bueno, no te obligué a comerte la caja _entera _—contestó Harry levantándose, Malfoy lo siguió en el acto.

— Pues, y-yo estaba hambriento en verdad —farfulló Draco a la defensiva—.Y deberías culpar a tus estúpidos amigos en lugar de a mí, en primer lugar ¡ellos son la razón de que yo me haya comido esos chocolates!

—Deja a mis amigos fuera de esto — gruñó Harry, amenazadora y furiosamente.

—¡Eso es bastante difícil, ya que es su culpa! —gritó Draco de forma desagradable.

Y eso fue todo. Harry tuvo suficiente, sacudió su varita vigorosamente y mandó una maldición a través del aire. Malfoy la esquivó y el hechizo golpeó la pared tras él, creando una mancha negra de piedra quemada. Draco no se quedó atrás y pronto maldición tras maldición volaban de aquí para allá entre ellos. Todo el lugar temblaba, pequeños pedazos de piedra caían del techo pero a ninguno de los dos chicos parecía importarles. Estaban muy ocupados tratando se matarse.

Harry buscaba protección detrás de un librero y Draco se escondía detrás de una pila de cajas. Harry mandó una cascada de hechizos hacia las cajas donde Draco se escondía y causó que la pila se balanceara violentamente. La segunda vez que las golpeó envió las cajas a estrellarse en el suelo en una nube de polvo.

Era imposible ver algo en absoluto, el polvo se quedó en el aire como neblina. Harry se abrió paso a través del cuarto, corriendo sobre la madera rota que había hecho un desastre.

—¿Malfoy, estás bien? —preguntó Harry, buscando al rubio. Lo encontró tendido en el piso. Se veía enojado pero sin daño.

—Casi me matas idiota —se quejó airadamente.

—Pues tú te lo buscaste.

—Tú fuiste quien lo inició —contestó el rubio, peleando por querer librarse de algo y no fue hasta eso que Harry se dio cuenta de que el slytherin estaba en parte atrapado por algo que parecía como una soga delgada: probablemente el contenido de una caja rota.

Harry se agachó a ayudar a sacar del desorden al chico que forcejeaba con él.

—No me toques —siseó Draco, por la costumbre, pero tan pronto como las palabras abandonaron sus labios, se arrepintió—. De acuerdo, retiro lo dicho, puedes tocarme, en realidad puedes tocarme todo lo que quieras… todo mi cuerpo.

—Malfoy —dijo Harry amenazante y empezó a quitar la soga de alrededor de las piernas de Draco.

—Está bien, está bien, sólo libérame de esta soga, a menos que te guste un poco de bondage, entonces podrías persuadirme para...

—Detente —interrumpió Harry—. No quiero oírlo.

— Eres tan remilgado —masculló Draco enfurruñado. Harry fingió no escucharlo.

Liberar a Draco era más fácil de decir que de hacer. Entre más tiraba de ellas, las cuerdas parecían apretarse más. Si Harry hubiera estado más alerta de lo que hacía, a lo mejor se hubiera dado cuenta de que las sogas giraban ligeramente… por sí mismas…

—Esto no funciona —concluyó el Gryffindor después de mucho tiempo jalando —. Tal vez deba usar un hechizo.—Sacó su varita, apuntó a las sogas alrededor de Draco y murmuró un encantamiento.

Nunca debió hacer eso…

Las cuerdas sisearon fuertemente y atacaron a Harry. Se amarraron alrededor de su cuerpo haciendo que Harry y Draco gritaran de sorpresa. Ahora ambos estaban amarrados con las cuerdas mágicas, atados juntos de una forma muy incómoda. La cara de Harry estaba aplastada contra el piso de piedra (los lentes estaban ladeados de una manera muy poco agradable), la mitad de su cuerpo estaba tendido sobre Draco y las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas en algún lugar bajo el vientre de Harry y encima de los muslos de Draco respectivamente.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Draco con sorpresa.

—No sé —refunfuñó Harry desde el suelo. Se meneó en un intento de liberarse pero no ayudó

—Ayúdame ¿Quieres? Esta posición es bastante incómoda, Malfoy.

—Oh, ¿no te gusta esta posición cariño? —canturreó Draco sarcásticamente—. Entonces intentemos otra. Y esta vez yo quiero estar arriba ¡Por qué tú pesas como un troll de montaña!

— Jaja ¡Muy gracioso Malfoy! Sólo ayúdame, mi cara duele.

—Sí se ve muy doloroso —dijo Malfoy engreídamente mirando la cara aplastada de Harry.

—¡Malfoy!

—Bueno Potter, por si no lo has notado, estás acostado encima de mis manos así que no puedo hacer mucho.

Harry trató de liberar sus manos, pero era imposible: estaban atadas a los muslos de Draco. Después, se retorció y se dobló lo mejor que pudo, tratando con desesperación de aflojar las cuerdas pero pronto tuvo que detenerse cuando se dio cuenta que Draco gemía por la fricción involuntaria.

Esto no tenía remedio pero al menos su cara ya no estaba aplastada dolorosamente contra el suelo. Se las arregló para moverse un poco, así que su cara estaba ahora sobre el hombro derecho de Draco. Desafortunadamente el hombro de Draco estaba muy huesudo por lo que no era una gran mejora.

— Malfoy esto no funciona. ¡Tienes que ayudar! ¿Puedes liberar tus manos? Tus manos no están atadas a tus muslos ¿cierto?

— ¡No, sólo están aplastadas bajo tu cuerpo extremadamente pesado!

— ¡Sólo inténtalo!

Harry pudo sentir como Draco agitaba sus manos en un intento de liberarse. Sus dedos rozaban vigorosamente el estómago de Harry y la sensación le hacía sentir un afectuoso cosquilleo en donde los dedos de Draco tocaban su cuerpo. La sensación era agradable y cálida. Harry se encontró presionando su cuerpo contra el de Draco. Draco notó esto porque Harry sintió su cuerpo tensarse un poco.

Inseguro, el rubio movió sus manos de nuevo, esta vez acariciando deliberadamente el estómago de Harry, enviando pequeños temblores a través de su cuerpo. Los dedos del Slytherin se adentraron en la tela de la ropa de Harry, metiéndose entre las capas de prendas, abriéndose paso hacia la piel.

La sensación de las puntas de los dedos de Draco deslizándose sobre su estómago tenso lo hizo jadear suavemente.

—¿Esto te gusta, no? —susurró Draco quedamente. Sus dedos iban hacia abajo.

— No me gusta —dijo Harry con la voz apagada porque su cara estaba enterrada en el hombro del otro. Aspiró el aroma del rubio ¿Cómo es que nunca antes había notado lo delicioso que olía Draco?

—Claro —se burló Draco y siguió acariciando la piel de Harry. Sus dedos se deslizaban bajo la cinturilla de los calzoncillos de Harry—. ¿Entonces por qué no haces nada para detenerme?

—No puedo moverme —jadeó Harry y Draco pudo sentir su aliento cálido a través de la ropa.

—¿Entonces por qué no me dices que me detenga? —dijo Draco con voz ronca, sus dedos deteniéndose a centímetros de la erección creciente de Harry.

—Nunca escuchas lo que te digo —dijo Harry sin aire, sus caderas se presionaron contra la mano de Draco.

—Es verdad —admitió Malfoy. El pequeño lugar entre ellos hacía difícil para Draco mover su mano propiamente, por lo cual, aunque no quería, la quitó.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.

Draco no pudo evitar reírse —¿Pensé que no te gustaba?

—No, es sólo que, yo sólo… ya sabes, es…

—No te preocupes, Potter —susurró Draco y se movió para que estuvieran más alineados, el movimiento los hizo jadear a ambos. Las cuerdas cortaban su piel pero no le importaba —. Aún podemos tener diversión, incluso a pesar de que haya removido mi mano. —Empujó sus caderas contra las de Harry para probar su punto. Harry gimió en el cuello de Draco y sus labios rozaron la piel de alabastro cuando lo hizo. Draco gimoteó ligeramente.

Harry estaba convencido de que su cerebro estaba fuera de lugar, porque seguramente Harry Potter, El Niño que Vivió no debería estar disfrutando el pensamiento de fajar con Draco Malfoy mientras estaban atados juntos incómodamente y ¡acostados en el piso polvoriento!

Pero si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, en realidad estaba disfrutando el pensamiento de fajarse con Draco Malfoy en el suelo polvoriento… así que, por supuesto, no iba a ser honesto…

_No hay nada que puedas hacer, Harry,_ le dijo la voz interna de Harry, _estás atado junto a un Malfoy caliente y te desea. Tienes que ser un Gryffindor valiente y ayudar al estúpido Slytherin a salir del problema… Digo, es un poco tu culpa Harry, tú fuiste el que le dijo que se comiera esos chocolates… lo menos que puedes hacer es ayudarlo a llegar al orgasmo… y no haces esto porque Malfoy te parece sexy y quieres que se corra, nop, haces esto sólo porque tienes que hacerlo. Ya sabes, ser noble y todo eso. Cierto._

Sin embargo, Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos y justificaciones de desear a Draco cuando Draco empezó a mover sus caderas contra las de Harry. El dulce placer del movimiento cruzó por su cuerpo y la increíble sensación hizo que la sangre bajara a la entrepierna y lo pusiera más duro.

Harry gimió fuerte e hizo lo primero que pudo pensar, correspondió al movimiento. Draco jadeó y movió las manos a los lados para hacer que su cadera se moviera más fácilmente contra la otra. Harry trató de hacer lo mismo pero las cuerdas eran muy restrictivas, por lo que se sintió un poco frustrado.

Por la frustración (sí, claro) Harry sintió la necesidad de hacer más que sólo moverse atrás para adelante, así que empezó a besar el cuello de Draco. La piel se sentía suave e irresistible bajo sus labios, lo que lo persuadía a seguir. Cariñosamente Harry comenzó a lamer, recorriendo con su lengua la blanca línea del cuello. Draco hizo un quedo y gutural gemido y el sonido hizo que su tráquea vibrara delicadamente bajo la lengua de Harry. Toda la situación era tan estremecedora que Harry sintió la urgencia de hacer más que sólo lamer… por ello chupó fuerte, dejando marcas rojas en el cuello del rubio, masajeando gentilmente y después aliviando los puntos de dolor con la lengua. Draco se retorcía con placer, gemía y jadeaba, hacía que Harry lo deseara aún más.

El deseo corrió por las venas de su cuerpo y todo se sintió tan abrumador que al moreno no le importó pensar en justificación alguna para fajar con Draco Malfoy. La verdad el Gryffindor no pensó mucho en ese momento. Era muy difícil seguir algo más que la sensación del joven apuesto que se movía debajo de él, apretaba sus caderas de la manera más deliciosa y hacía que Harry viera estrellas.

—Dios, esto es grandioso —jadeó Draco y Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo. Movió su cabeza y miró hacia abajo a los ojos grises del otro chico. Estaban oscurecidos con deseo, lo miraba como si se lo pudiera comer entero. Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron a los labios del joven, los cuales se veían absolutamente besables. Lentamente, Harry bajó su cabeza e hizo que sus labios se tocaran por primera vez. Draco le correspondió el beso inmediatamente, separando los labios de Harry con su lengua. Harry abrió su boca y recibió la intrusión con excitación, apresurando su lengua sobre la de Draco. El beso fue tan profundo y apasionado que fue la sensación de éste la que hizo sentir a Harry al límite.

El orgasmo hizo que los dedos de los pies de Harry se curvaran y él gimiera profundamente sobre los labios del otro. Era como si el fuego quemara todo a su paso por su cuerpo; hacía que sus músculos se tensaran y apretaran. Draco se corría también. Harry lo notó a través de su propia niebla de deseo: el rubio hacía la cabeza para atrás, mordía su labio inferior y apretaba sus ojos cerrados.

Al terminar, Harry colapsó encima de Draco, se sintió exhausto y gastado. No se movieron o dijeron algo. Los únicos sonidos eran los de sus respiraciones regresando a la normalidad. El silencio no era incómodo, era bastante pacífico.

Harry volvió a mirar los ojos del Slytherin y sintió una punzada dolorosa en su corazón; Draco sólo lo había hecho por la poción… no le gustaba Harry en lo absoluto, probablemente pensaba que era horrible y desagradable. Harry miró hacia otro lado de nuevo.

—Mmm… eso estuvo bien, si no tomas en cuenta que te odio y que no me gustan los hombres ¿Te gustaría intentarlo de nuevo?

—¿Q-qué? P-pero nosotros apenas… nosotros apenas… ¡Hace sólo tres minutos! — Harry prorrumpió en exclamaciones un poco sorprendido.

—¿Y? Eso sólo fue el calentamiento. Con fajar sólo lo hiciste peor, ahora quiero "hacerlo de verdad" y como no podemos hacerlo por estas adorables ataduras, me tendré que conformar con fajar.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Alguna clase de bestia?

—Cerca. Soy un adolescente caliente bajo la influencia de algo parecido al viagra mágico.

Harry no supo que responder a eso, así que se quedó callado. Draco por otro lado estaba muy perseverante para conseguir lo que quería porque empezó a besar el cuello de Harry con esos malvados labios que tenía.

—No hagas eso —murmuró Harry molesto, conteniendo el aliento. Una vez más Draco le había recordado que eso era sólo por la poción y de alguna manera eso hizo a Harry sentirse malhumorado. Sin embargo, Draco no se detenía sólo porque la gente se lo dijera.

—¿Por qué no? —susurró apasionadamente en el oído de Harry. Su voz ya estaba ronca y queda de nuevo. Harry tembló.

— Pues, eso fue… hace rato —terminó Harry sin convencimiento, con la voz un poco descontrolada porque Draco había decidido que dejar que sus dientes rasgaran la piel sensible del cuello de Harry era algo correcto en ese momento.

—Oh, ¿Entonces el niño dorado se está arrepintiendo de su secreto sórdido con el Slytherin malo?

— ¡Malfoy, no tenemos un secreto sórdido!

— Sabes que eso es una mentira —dijo Draco presuntuosamente y mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry gentilmente. Harry jadeó ¿tal vez tener un sucio secreto con su rival de escuela no era tan malo como sonaba?

—Mmm… me encanta cuando haces esos pequeños sonidos sin querer… es tan sexy —susurró Malfoy y Harry no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Draco Malfoy halagándolo porque hacía sonidos estúpidos era un poco absurdo y gracioso.

—¡Potter, menos risa y más movimiento! —lo regañó Draco, quien trataba de sonar molesto. Pero Harry podía oír el júbilo en su voz.

Sin embargo, antes de que alguno de ellos siquiera pensara en fajar como animales, la puerta se abrió con violencia. Harry y Draco gritaron sorprendidos y trataron de alejarse… eso fue por supuesto imposible a causa de las ataduras, así que el resultado fue un enredo de extremidades y sofocados quejidos agudos de pelea.

—¿Harry? —preguntó la voz sorprendida de una chica y, Harry se dio cuenta de quién era la intrusa: era Hermione Granger.

Todo lo que pasó después fue un poco incómodo. Hermione los liberó de las ataduras (sin problema alguno, por supuesto) y Harry y Draco pudieron moverse lejos uno del otro. No preguntó por los chupetones en sus cuellos o porque sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados. Aunque lo que sí preguntó fue por qué Harry y Draco estaban atados juntos en el suelo sucio de un viejo almacén. Harry le contó brevemente sobre el escape de la bomba apestosa, la pelea y el accidente con las cuerdas. No mencionó ningún chocolate o el faje.

Aunque Hermione se veía poco convencida aceptó esa explicación, pero Harry sabía que le preguntaría después.

Draco, quien había permanecido en silencio (por primera vez), sacudió el polvo de su túnica y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de que desapareciera miró hacia Harry y Hermione.

—Te veo luego Potter —dijo sonriendo y se fue. Una sensación de hormigueo se estacionó en el estómago de Harry mientras miraba irse al Slytherin.

Hermione veía a Harry con una mirada escéptica en su cara. Sus brazos estaban cruzados en el pecho y tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa Harry?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Harry estúpidamente, evitando su mirada. Sin embargo, Hermione lo siguió mirando.

Harry suspiró.

—No pasa nada, Hermione. —Con esperanza de cambiar de tema, añadió: — ¿Dónde está Ron?

—Fue a tomar una ducha mientras yo te buscaba. ¡Pero Harry, no cambies de tema! ¿Qué estaban haciendo tú y Malfoy?

Sintiendo la batalla perdida, Harry decidió que bien podría decirle todo… Está bien, tal vez no todo, pero al menos la parte del chocolate afrodisiaco y la calentura de Malfoy. Pero el besuqueo, toqueteo y el frotarse no eran realmente necesarios para la imagen general, ¿cierto?

Pero Hermione pareció capaz de llegar a esa conclusión por sí misma, porque lo miró y levantó una ceja. Harry se sonrojó y terminó la historia tan rápido como pudo.

—¿Puedo ver la caja de chocolates? —preguntó después de un rato. Había un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. ¿Cómo rayos podía encontrar eso divertido?

Harry asintió y apuntó hacia la caja de chocolates vacía en la esquina. Hermione la levantó y la examinó con gran interés. Después de un rato se empezó a reír.

—Bueno, bueno, esto es interesante —dijo. Los ojos marrones brillaban traviesos.

— ¿Qué es interesante? —preguntó curioso Harry, caminando hacia donde estaba parada la castaña.

— Oh, nada, sólo el hecho de que aparentemente Malfoy siente algo por ti, es todo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Harry con sorpresa—. Estaba bajo la influencia de una poción.

—Dulce Harry, la poción afrodisiaca no es una poción de amor. La poción afrodisiaca sólo aumenta y estimula la atracción sexual. No la crea.

—¿Entonces, eso significa…?

—Que Malfoy se siente atraído por ti.

—¿Lo está? —preguntó Harry sin creérselo.

—Aparentemente —dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. La sensación de hormigueo se esparció por todo su cuerpo y se sintió cálido y feliz por dentro.

Tal vez ese día no había sido tan horrible después de todo, reflexionó Harry. Había sido bastante interesante. Y si Harry no estaba equivocado, también el año escolar prometía ser muy interesante.

FIN

**N/A** **vol. 2**: No tengo idea de porque escribí este fic, pero aquí está, así que por favor review (Insinuación: adoro las reviews). Por cierto, corazones, no hay secuela para éste. Debería empezar a trabajar con ese fic largo con el que me he convencido que escribiré algún día.


End file.
